


赢

by QQQQQUE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, blue and red china
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQQQQUE/pseuds/QQQQQUE
Summary: 2020耀诞。“王耀，是他也是我。”





	赢

他是1949年逃到台湾的，在那之前台湾充其量是个军事后备基地。1947年他将林晓梅锁上链锁，从此两人关系降到冰点。“你只不过是我下辖的一个省。”他说。

“老不死的，民国早该亡了。”

他自信满满能赢。围剿，正统，报纸上那可是节节连胜。他身后有着世界上最厉害的国家的支持，联结了许多国家，反攻大陆简直易如反掌。

可是真的当湘音从北京传来时，他却没有了勇气。回台湾吧，他说。把台湾当据点，毕竟中华正统在民国。于是他走向了台湾。留下百姓与遭劫的银行和文物，他走向了台湾。

他挑了许多时间来轰炸沿海城市。“你说他共凭什么与我斗？”他气定神闲地坐着，享受着盟友的“馈赠”，“你的盟友不靠谱，没见到他来找我要支持反攻吗？”

可远方听不到他的话。海峡已经割裂了。

“我是台湾人。”这是她首次在强权面前挑战。“我是台湾人。”她又重复了一遍。

“想死？”他抽出腰上的枪，“记好了，这辈子下辈子，永远是中国人。台湾只不过是个地理上的概念，如果你敢……啊！”

铁棍抄起来相当顺手。林晓梅看了看倒在地上的人，拍拍手上的灰。

1987年，长达38年的台湾戒严结束。

他从前极爱李白的诗。闷口酒写下的，流畅华美的文字，正衬这祖国山河瑰丽壮美。现在他的有点爱上陆游。

他以前听不懂《示儿》，如今一听到“王师北定中原日”便要哭。他看向飘扬着的着的青天白日旗，忽然想起陆姓好友的“但愿朝阳常照我土，莫忘烈士鲜血满地”。“烈士的血白流了”，他敢这么对国父说吗？“三民主义吾党所宗”，现在又有几个记在心里？

可他不一样。他一想起，心便绞痛。

1971年的太阳多大呀。他一个人来到联合国环视了一番，头很疼。那人要来的消息早传遍了，阿尔弗雷德一再保证他不会走不要走，他却心跳的厉害。

“没事，你也可以不走。”“那就是一中一台，不。”他别过头。“你不是不知道王耀现在的势力……”“王耀？”

“不，不是…”阿尔弗雷德惊道说错了话，却听到对方的低语。

“不，就是王耀。”

在电视上看到建交的消息后便接到了对方打来的电话。“还会支持你的”，对方撂下一句话就只剩沉默。

敷衍。挂断了电话，他愣了一会儿。

与阿尔弗雷德官方联系断了，私下却来往密切依然。那次邀请他去夏威夷，林硬要跟去。他正想教训，阿尔弗雷德却说任她来。于是全身涂满防晒的他安静的躺在椅上晒太阳，另外两人去打沙排。有趣的调笑一阵接一阵，林欢乐的样子的确不多见。

“他说他很喜欢我。”

中场休息室里林愉快的告诉他。

“他不喜欢任何人。”

“老东西当然不懂。今天本姑娘今天心情好，不跟你计较。”

他只爱自己。

你为什么不看看我的下场。

八十年代三通时，他与那些老兵一起回了大陆。满车厢只有一个年轻面孔。那些老战士下了车漂泊向祖国各地，与家人战友团聚后再分别匆匆返回这寻根的火车，清扫落叶般回到岛上。

他先去了南京，那个永远占据着电话薄上001的城市。忽逢老妪，想到了荼毒甚广的留言便上前问道：这梧桐是何时种的？那老妪想了想，笑着道：

是刚建国党带着种的呀。

最后一站是北平。还未踏入会客厅便听到刚血的京剧直抓人耳膜：

”猛听得金鼓响画角声震,唤起我破天门壮志凌云！

他沿着声音走，看台上人手持令旗再开口：

“想当年桃花马上威风凛凛,敌血飞溅石榴裙！

与自己外貌八分相似的人很适合唱旦，也许自己也很适合…

“有生之日责当尽,寸土怎能属于他人!

他瞬间感到后背发凉。1931，1931！

“番王小丑何足论,我一剑能当百！万！兵！”

手中尖枪直对着他的喉咙。不知怎么他并不害怕，也许是感到生命力在一天天消退。

倒是对面笑了。“有何贵干？”他问。

“想家了。”

也许在这个“弟弟”面前，眼泪才会夺框而出。

“为什么唱戏？”

“因为最近大家伙都累了，轻松轻松。”

他惊讶异常：“你一个意识体，给百姓唱戏？”

对面的人盯着他，最后苦笑了一声。

“国，你还是不懂当年为什么输。”

骂他老不死的不是对面的红，却是身边的绿。

“老不死的，民国早该死了。台湾就他妈该independent！”少女在他面前跳来跳去，张牙舞爪的说，“不但要全面否认你，还要把青天白日直接改成台湾的果旗！台湾不属于红，自然也不属于你。日薄西山的，早该一把土埋了——”话音未落便挨了一耳光。

“破例打女人？”她冷笑。

“王湾，你算人？”

他仍叫她王湾，即使对岸似乎早就告诉她，只要回家，姓林也无所谓。

林才不会平白的挨耳光。她脱下高跟鞋砸向他的头，无奈拿起桌上文件挡着却散了一地。蓝绿两方来劝架的人都变成了打架的人…

“王湾，这草案。”打完后又回到谈判桌上。

“反对，我是执政党。”她拿起那份已破损的、关于增加中国历史的提案，“反对。”她又重复一遍。

好的一点是，立院不允许女士穿高跟鞋进入了。

他近来越来越乏了。国家意识体是不会累的，除非他快完了。他看着林晓梅仍然活蹦乱跳的厉害，心想着是不是阿尔“白送”的瘦肉精吃多了。奇怪，他什么时候变得这么小家子气。“这是你选择本土化要受的必然代价”，他想起来对面告诉他的话。他开口，又唱“三民主义吾党所宗”却想起了那人问他：

民权民族民生，你干成了哪一样？

北伐时期他硬要那人唱这首歌。那人一再强调不改信仰，最后无奈将歌词改成共产主义吾党所宗。六十年，六十年真是很快的时间啊。

他还记得他们吵得最凶的一次是1931年。那次对方红着眼问：你是不是把他们都放弃了。那么大的土地，那么多的人命，你说放弃就放弃？？？

他看着那背影扛着枪，只穿一层单衣便消失在茫茫雪原。

于是他又哼出了调，可等他发现才意识到自己哼的是义勇军进行曲。这也是他第一次认真审视歌词。对面的人早在1927年早就分析过了“三民主义”，自己却连义勇军却不愿听。

“起来，不愿做奴隶的人们…

“中华民族到了，最危险的时候…”

还没唱完，他早已泪流满面。


End file.
